


Threeways to sunday.

by Khoshekh_Gharl



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Come Eating, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There's A Tag For That, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh_Gharl/pseuds/Khoshekh_Gharl
Summary: Estinien rested a hand on Rowaines leg. It made him nervous. He was Aymeric's, why would he do this right in front of him? Aymeric's gaze flicked down towards the hand and smirked as he spoke about how annoying some of the exercises they had to do were. This caused even more confusion for Rowaine. He could see his lover with his hand dangerously close to intimate on another man, and yet... Did he smirk?
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Threeways to sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. Obvs.
> 
> What the fuck is that name? I literally can't think of anything else though. 
> 
> I got bored and wrote this awful trash XD This is my first porn, it is really bad!
> 
> Rowaine doesn't exist anywhere but my brain, he was made up for this story. Just think of him as a midlander sized elezen, I don't care what's normal for Ishgard. It's full of pompous twats anyway.
> 
> This is based like 5/6 years before the calamity (10/11 years pre-2.0), while Aymeric and Estinien are in training.
> 
> I was debating to make him trans, but tbh, I have Khoshekh for all my transmasc writing needs.
> 
> Enjoy this weird porn thing that my brain decided should exist.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I only just noticed that my tablets auto correct decided to change Rowaine to Rowain half way through. I will go through eventually to fix it.

Estinien rested a hand on Rowaines leg. It made him nervous. He was Aymeric's, why would he do this right in front of him? Aymeric's gaze flicked down towards the hand and smirked as he spoke about how annoying some of the exercises they had to do were. This caused even more confusion for Rowaine. He could see his lover with his hand dangerously close to intimate on another man, and yet... Did he smirk?

Rowaine had already lost the train of conversation and was now having a 'big gay panic'(c) over the fact that ESTINIEN HAD HIS HAND LIKE 2 ILMS FROM HIS DICK AND HIS DICK WAS WAKING UP AND OH SWEET HALONE HAVE MERCY. He was so deep in his panic he didn't notice the conversation had ended and Aymeric moving to his other side until yet another hand was placed upon him, this time it was an arm slung over his shoulders and a hand on his chest.

"It seems Estinien, our guest needs to get out of this hot bath before he gets heatstroke." Aymeric says close enough to his ear that he could feel the ghost of his breath upon it.

This caused his dick to wake up further, causing another wave of panic as if he got out now they would see his member standing to attention.

"Oh no I'm quite alright! " he says far more forcefully than needed as he now looked only at his lap. He was thankful that he could barely see inside the water due to the minimal lighting.

"Wouldn't you prefer somewhere more comfortable than a bath as I suck your dick?" Estinien says into his other ear.

**Rowaine.exe is not responding...**

**Rebooting**

"I think you went too far." Aymeric's voice cuts into Rowaines panic as both men move away.

"Fuck I'm sorry. I... I got too excited. Damnit." Estiniens dejected voice replies.

Rowaine's brain finally catches up and he blurts out "but you two are together. I can't do this."

Both men look at him with such adoration "Oh little one." It disgusts Rowaine how much he preened at this "Yes, we are together. But, a few months ago we talked. After you found us and didn't rat us out. We both admitted that we were not against having you join us. You have become a dearest friend, and..." Aymeric falters.

"A dearest friend, and perhaps more if you so wish it." Estinien finishes. Rowain could only nod his agreement.

\----

Estinien held him close as Amyeric worked him open. His fingers were torture and he couldn't help the twitching it caused when he hit a certain spot inside him. Rowaine shoved his face in Estiniens shoulder and muffled his moans with it. He grasped at the elezen for purchase as the fingers suddenly removed themselves.

"He's ready." he could hear the need in Aymerics voice.

A soft hand was placed on his tummy to pull him back into Aymerics lap and he felt Aymeric line himself up to his entrance. In a moment of lust, Rowaine lent back and forced Aymeric inside him. He hissed at the slight sting but it felt so good. With another shiver and lent back more until Aymeric pushed him away.

"Slow down. Or you will hurt yourself" Estinien chuckled. "Don't do the same mistake I did. It's not worth it."

"Need" was all Rowaine could let out in a gasp as Aymeric tightened the grip of his hips to stop him from moving.

"And you will get it, but you must slow down." Aymeric says as Estinien brushes his hands through his hair.

"By halone I thank thee." Rowaine said. He could hear Aymeric breathe a few times before mercifully entering him. Rowaine's moan was deep and loud into Estinians shoulder once more.

Estinien held him tight and brushed his hair out of his face as he left soft kisses on his cheek and neck. "Doing so well baby." He whispers into Rowaines ear causing him to shiver and cry out.

Aymeric had bottomed out finally and held himself there breathing heavily. A soft "fuck" could be heard. Rowaine wiggles his hips as much as he could, causing Aymeric to hiss, before finally moving slowly inside him.

Rowains head snaps back and a moan fills the room. Estinien pulls him in for a kiss before slowly moving down his chin and latching onto a nipple. Rowain grabs at his head and laces his fingers into Estinien's hair, one of Aymerics joins it and Rowain closes his eyes to the sensations.

The three of them stay like this for a while before Aymeric uses the hair in Estinien's hair to push him and his mouth goes lower, and lower. Rowain gave up trying to be quiet when Estinen envelops him with his mouth. He doesn't even need to move his head as Aymerics movements push Rowains dick up and down in his mouth. Aymerics pace goes a fraction faster and harder.

Eventually Rowain feels his orgasm coming and tries to get Estinien off him which causes Aymeric to chuckle and whisper close to his ear. "Don't... Don't deprive him off his favourite treat. He loves to swallow it."

"Ah!" Rowain manages to say as he cums with stars in his eyes. Aymeric holds him through his shudders.

True to Aymerics word Estinien looks like the cat with the cream as he removes his mouth and shows his prize before closing his mouth to swallow and opening again to prove it.

Rowain is suddenly pushed into his hands, Estinien moving out of the way. American hands move to his hips and picks up the pace. Rowain eventually gives up trying to stay mostly upright now and puts his face into the bedding. One of Aymerics hands moves and Rowain looks over to see him wrap his hand around Estinien's cock as they kiss.

His ass a felt so full. His mind felt foggy in the best way. He was on cloud 9 getting fucked by Aymeric, after watching Estinien suck him off and swallow his cum. And now both were kissing. His mind was slowly losing focus again and his belly began to tense once more.

"get down, he's getting tight again. Wouldn't wanna waste it now would you? " Rowain heard over his bliss. Aymeric began a brutal pace.

"No." Estinien quickly moved to be under Rowain. It was a tight fit but he once again enveloped Rowains dick making him cry out again as he came. Estinien gets out from under him and returns to his place beside Aymeric and sucks off n one of his nipples this time.

"fuck I can't stop. Fuck!" Aymeric was pounding himself inside of Rowain at this point before shuddering and stopping with a loud moan. After a few moments he removes himself.

Rowain had not even began to move or recover before Estinien moved once again, and places his mouth over his anus, delving his mouth deep. This caused a yelp to come from his mouth.

"I wasn't joking when I said he loves cum." Aymerics chuckled as he moved beside him. "He does this every time we fuck and he tops." Rowain can only moan in reply. "he's very thorough."

Aymeric watches his lover eat out another man with the fondest smile. Rowain couldn't do much more than take it.

"Now, a quick question. Do you want Estinen to fuck you? Or me? I understand if it's too much to have both of us tonight. But it would be cruel to not let him finish too" Aymeric says pushing sweaty hair out of Rowain face.

Rowain pushes himself with a sudden burst of strength up onto his hands once more "Me... Please. And I wanna suck your dick too. Fucking spit roast me. It's all I've been able to think of since I caught you two."

Estinens tongue removes itself from his ass. "Fuck. Yes." He mutters before not even waiting and lining himself up.

"No." Aymeric says. "how about we keep that for next time hmm? And switch it. Estinien can get carried away and may push you too far into my dick."

Estinien groans in frustration but doesn't move. Rowain was quickly working out the dynamic of these two.

"Feel free to still fuck though. I do have the perfect view. Though, let's give those knees a rest. Get on your back Rowain." Aymeric helps Rowain move and Esrinen climbs onto him quickly lining up .

"If he gets too much, I'm happy to take over." Aymeric says before nodding at Estinien to start.

Rowain shouts as Estinen picks a brutal pace to begin with. It doesn't hurt however, he was well stretched from Aymeric. And after a short while Estinien grabs Rowains legs and shoves them onto his shoulders which causes Rowain to scream in pleasure at how deep his cock was going, and hitting a very sensitive spot. Estinen quickly covers his mouth with his. Rowain could only feel the pleasure. Nothing else existed.

Estinien began to stutter and came with a moan, just as Rowain came too for the third time that night. He stopped kissing before grunting at Aymeric to take Rowains legs. Aymeric however pulled them back further so his knees were by his ears Rowain was still blissing out too much to care.

"Fuck that's hot" Estinen says surveying the mess he'd made. "Look. He's so stretched its just dribbling out. By Halone I wanna go again already." He grabbed at his hardening cock once more.

"No. Just clean him up" Aymeric says deeply. His cock was also once again asking for attention but he knew Rowain couldn't take much more. "You want more, you can have me. AFTER you clean him up."

Estinien nods and licks a stripe up Rowains crack picking up the escaping cum before once more sticking his tongue as far at it will go. Aymeric watched hungrily. He never thought he would ever see a sight like this, but he blessed halone for this beautiful gift.

Rowain was slowly coming back to himself and began moaning once more. Once he realised what was going on he gasped.

"Ahhh no it's too much. Please."

Estinien stopped instantly and removed himself. "Apologies."

Rowain nodded in response and the two men lowered his legs and helped him get comfortable.

"Sorry Rowain, but we are not yet done, so feel free to enjoy the show while you recover." Aymeric pats his head once more before grabbing Estinien and pushing him into his back next to Rowain, climbing on top and lining up Estinien's cock. He took the whole thing in one go and snapping his hips quickly.

Rowain watched in fascination as the two men he adored more than anything made love next to him. Estinien's eyes were locked onto Aymeric above him. It was clear the two of them adored each other. He hoped one day someone would look at him like that.

The two men were in their own world. Eventually Estinien moaned "Aymeric, I'm close" and Aymeric stopped, lifted slightly and nodded grabbing his own dick. Estinien wasted no time and grabbed the waist of the man above him and yet again took a brutal pace until the two men shouted together.

Aymeric collapsed and moved off of Estinien, and unlike the previous times, Estinien instead got up and went into the wash room before coming out with a bowl of water and a cloth, and cleaning the two men still in bed. When he was done, he wiped himself down and pushed Rowain closer to Aymeric, and took the opposite side.

Both Aymeric and Estinien got close and held Rowain. He felt a rush of emotion. He hadn't been held like this before, and it felt too good to be true.

"We have to do this again sometime Rowain. That was quite enjoyable." Mumbled Aymeric. Estinien grunted.

"Please" was all Rowain could mutter before falling asleep in the elf sandwich they had made.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda rushed the end... Whooos.


End file.
